The Rolling Stones
Info Phenomenal rock band who rivaled The Beatles in popularity. Brown Sugar is about slavery during the colonial era.'' Have You Seen Your Mother Baby'' has a longer title in Europe. The Stones were banned from the Ed Sullivan Show after refusing to censor one of their songs. The group went disco with Shattered and Miss You. The Stones also hosted the ill-fated Altamont Concert in California, where Hell's Angels acting as security assaulted a fan. Mother's Little Helper ''is about a sedative. The female singer in ''Gimme Shelter sang so powerfully that she had a miscarriage days later. The Stones started out, like many bands of the time, covering earlier artists. Mick Jagger is known for having begun cute, but quickly becoming ugly, and for having big lips. Their name derives from a line in the song I'm A Man by Muddy Watters. In 2002 the Stones released a new single entitled Don't Stop. Their iconic tongue logo debuted on the Mexican version of Sticky Fingers. One of their albums featured a pair of pants which originally had a working zipper which, when unzipped, would have a balloon inflate. For obvious reasons, as well as reducing labor and costs, future releases of the albums did not include this feature. The album Between the Buttons featuerd naked women, but was censored by random stickers. However, when carefully removed, the album was still censored by blurring the ladies' private parts. The song Sympathy for the Devil as well as the album Their Satanic Majesty's Request obviously caused controversy, but the band has denied any connections to Satanism. Rolling Stone Magazine ranked them high on their lists for "greatest songs" and "greatest artists" of all time, for obvious reasons. As can be expected, they did a cover of Bob Dylan's Like a Rolling Stone. ''Their album Beggars Banquet featured artwork depicting a derelict restroom, but was censored to an RSVP card. The original artwork was used in subsequent releases. Their song ''As Tears Go By is believed to have been a response to The Beatles' ''Yesterday. ''The Rolling Stones performed the halftime show to Super Bowl XL. Genres *Hard rock *Blues rock Albums *December's Children *Their Satanic Majesty's Request *Beggars Banquet *Let it Bleed *Tattoo You *Some Girls *Sticky Fingers Songs *Satisfaction *Start Me Up *Brown Sugar *19th Nervous Breakdown *She's A Rainbow *Mother's Little Helper *Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby? *Paint it Black *Gimme Shelter *Sympathy for the Devil *Street Fighting Man *The Last Time *Jumpin' Jack Flash *You Can't Always Get What You Want *Under My Thumb *Get Off My Cloud *Honky Tonk Women *It's All Over Now *Let's Spend the Night Together *It's Only Rock and Roll * Can't You Hear Me Knocking * Ruby Tuesday * Time is on My Side * Heartbreaker * Ain't Too Proud to Beg * I'm Free * Not Fade Away * Wild Horses * Beast of Burden * Miss You * Angie * As Tears Go By Influences *Chuck Berry *Muddy Waters * Bob Dylan * The Temptations Category:Sixties Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:British Invasion Category:Hard Rock Category:Garage Rock Category:Blues rock